


Outlaws

by SaltyServal



Series: Haikyuu!! Biker Gang AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "I'm not a criminal" Hinata says while doing crimes, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Crime Time, Daichi you worthless dishwasher, Don’t bang in the kitchen, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gun Violence, Haha bike go brr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise, Kageyama just wanted milk, M/M, Surprise Adoption, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, They all share a single braincell and nobody knows where it is, Totally not an excuse for Daisuga, Who the fuck let these kids run a gang, be gay do crimes on a motorcycle, cops and robbers blasts in the background, i love my betas, nishinoya and tanaka are chaos induncers, someone please take away hinata's knife, suga this is the fourth child you’ve shown us this week, there IS a plot, what tags am I forgetting i wonder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyServal/pseuds/SaltyServal
Summary: Shouyou Hinata was not a criminal.Sure, he’s trespassed on private property and occasionally stole things, but only because if he didn’t, he would die. He never hurt people in his illegal endeavors, no matter how dire the situation. He was a decent person— he just got caught up in a life that required him to get his hands dirty.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Karasuno Volleyball Club & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! Biker Gang AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940329
Comments: 25
Kudos: 83





	1. He Was Not a Criminal

Shouyou Hinata was not a criminal.

Sure, he’s trespassed on private property and occasionally stole things, but only because if he  _ didn’t _ , he would die. He never hurt people in his extra-legal endeavors, no matter how dire the situation. He was a decent person— he just got caught up in a life that required him to get his hands dirty. 

Hinata hated it.

But he couldn’t escape it. 

The only way out was to pay off his ever-increasing debt, or death. Every month, he had a quota to make. A loan to pay back. Items he had to steal. And if he failed…the people he worked for took blood as payment enough. Hinata rubbed his forehead, his hands shaking. 

This month, his boss had tasked him with stealing a particular necklace, from a high end jewelry store. He had failed. Hinata had  _ almost  _ made it out,  _ almost  _ made it out of the shop with the damn necklace, but the cops showed up because he had triggered some alarm. Hinata had no choice but to ditch the piece of jewelry and run. And now he would have to face his boss empty-handed… for the fifth time in a row. 

This had been his last chance. 

He was sitting in the alley next to the bar he was supposed to meet with his bosses. Technically speaking, he shouldn’t even be able to _go_ _into_ the bar. He was only seventeen, for God’s sake. He should be in high school stomping around the school grounds and intimidating first years. He should be assembling his college applications and stressing over final exams. But instead, he was on the streets, alone and forgotten. And quite possibly about to die.

Hinata constantly wondered how he got here, how his life got so messed up. It was like someone took a pair of scissors and cut his string of fate, tumbling down, down, down toward the cold, unforgivable pavement of the streets. 

It started when his dad died.

He had been fifteen at the time. Two years ago, his life was normal, and everything was okay. He was a normal high school kid with a normal high school type job and a normal high school type peer group. His life was charmed, and his family was perfect. It wasn’t splitting at the seams or shattering like glass. Everything was  _ perfect _ .

But then there was the accident. 

His dad had been going to pick up Natsu from her school. She’d gotten sick, and their mom had been busy, so his dad had to go get her. On the way back, another car t-boned them, sending them clear across the intersection. Neither of them had made it out. 

Hinata had been in math when he found out.He got home, and his mom was gone. Her room had been stripped of the valuables and her suitcase was gone. There was no note. No phone calls. He waited for a week before leaving himself. To this day, he didn’t know why she’d left. 

Hinata wished he could go back in time and fix everything. To stop his dad from going to get Natsu, to stop his mom from leaving, to stop  _ himself  _ from leaving, and just change it  _ all _ . Most importantly, he would tell himself not to get involved with the Daiyamondo Crime Syndicate. 

Agreeing to work for the Daiyamondo had quite possibly been the biggest mistake of his life. They had seen how he’d been starving and alone on the streets. They had offered him a place to stay. If he did a job for them. Hinata, who had been delirious with exhaustion, agreed. He hadn’t even known who he was working for until it was far too late. He figured the job wouldn’t be too hard. And it hadn’t been, in the scheme of things... all he had to do was rob a convenience store.

He had been shocked at first, absolutely terrified to even think about committing a crime. But before he knew it, his new boss shoved a gun in his hand and told him he owed the gang his life and had no choice. So he did it. His hands were shaking the entire time, but he managed to do it. 

“Sloppy,” his boss said as he counted the money. “You’ll have to try again.” Hinata has been too shocked to respond. The next day, they told him he had a month to get a certain amount of money. The next month, they said he had to steal this random pendant. The next, it was a damn  _ car _ . 

It was an endless loop, one he was stuck in. He had to be  _ perfect _ . Which he couldn’t be. Hinata found that pointing a gun at someone was the hardest thing he’d ever done. It scared him, and it hurt him morally. 

He wished he had never heard of the Daiyamondo Crime Syndicate. Maybe then he would have a chance to see his eighteenth birthday. 

His hands were shaking as he pushed open the door to the bar. He was greeted with the familiar red lights and flashing sign with the name of the bar. Akai Tsuki. Red Moon. He fumbled for his fake ID. He prayed that the bouncer would see right through him, tell him to leave, hell, maybe he’d call the cops. 

He should’ve just let the cops arrest him at the jewelry store.

“ID?” The bouncer glared at him, glancing him up and down.  _ Please please please please call it fake _ . Hinata hesitantly held up the ID card. The bouncer examined it, shifting his gaze from the picture to Hinata. He begrudgingly stepped aside and waved him in. His heart dropped like a stone.

_ I am going to die.  _

He saw his bosses sitting at a back table, quietly conversing among themselves. He gulped and began to walk over on shaking legs. He kept his eyes on the floor, which is probably why he felt he collided with someone. Hinata stumbled back, and looked up nervously.

The man standing in front of him was nothing less than intimidating. He was significantly taller than Hinata (although that wasn’t very hard to be) and very muscular. Various scars dotted his face, all small cuts, likely from glass. His head was shaved, and his eyes were an intense grey eyes. 

“I— sorry.” He mumbled, quickly pushing past him. He didn’t want to talk to him, definitely more than a little scared of him. The man didn’t follow him, and Hinata exhaled slightly.

As he walked past the bar, he felt someone staring at him. He jolted his head up and turned around. A man with silver hair was staring at him, a confused look in his eyes. He quickly averted his gaze, going back to staring at the bar. Hinata shrugged it off. Part of him wished he confronted him, seeing as the man clearly saw right through Hinata. Maybe he would get him kicked out. Then he wouldn’t have to face Daiyamondo. 

“You’re late,” the scathing voice of his boss came from the back table. Hinata jogged over and slid into the seat across from him. He stared at Hinata with cold brown eyes, already reading into his fears as failure. Hinata sat straight up as the boss reclined back. 

“Well? Where’s the necklace?” 

“I…” Hinata wrung his hands together, looking away. His breathing was getting quicker as his heart rate rose. “I couldn’t get it.”

“I see.” He said simply. He took a sip of his drink. “This is the fifth time in the last five months, is it not?”

“I—yes. But I almost had it! T-the owner called the cops... they showed up before I could get out…” Hinata tried in vain to explain. He knew they wouldn’t understand. Nor would they care. 

They were silent for a long time. They simply stared at Hinata, for reasons he couldn’t fathom. Were they expecting him to say something? To admit that he screwed up? He already had. After three minutes of awkward staring, he decided to take a chance.

“I guess… that’s it,” he stood up, walking toward the exit, only to be cut off by the thug. His boss whistled softly. He continued to back up as the two of them boxed him in. Hinata’s back was pressed against the wall of the bar. His bosses were staring at him maliciously. One of them drew a gun. He stared at it nervously.

“I-I t-thought those weren’t a-allowed in h-here.”

The two of them laughed, mercilessly and without humor. “Do we look like the kind of people who care?” Hinata didn’t have an answer to that. The one on the left loaded the gun. 

“This isn't personal. It’s just business. And yours—“ he aimed the gun at Hinata’s chest, “is no longer required.”

—

Koushi Sugawara was not someone to instigate fights. 

He avoided conflict unless necessary—which, in his line of work, was quite often. Especially when he had to drag someone  _ out _ of said fight. But unfortunately, not all brawls could be avoided. Suga liked to think he did a decent job of keeping the peace, but sometimes certain things sent him over the edge.

Like, for instance, someone about to murder a child.

The only reason Suga was even at the bar was because he was making sure Tanaka didn’t get into another fight. He rubbed his right arm, which gained a scar from last week’s events. 

“Y’know, you’re lucky Daichi still lets you go to bars,” he said to Tanaka, watching him closely in order to make sure he didn’t challenge someone to a fight again. Tanaka merely smirked. 

“Yeah, well, last time wasn’t my fault. The bastards were insulting us!” 

“Funny...I don’t remember that.” Suga said with a shrug. 

“Well... they were!” Tanaka protested, “And not just me! The whole gang!”

“Tanaka, everywhere we go we get insulted. Don’t act so surprised, especially after what happened last year…” Suga trailed off, and Tanaka looked away, suddenly very interested in his drink. 

“True. But that doesn’t mean I have to take it.” Suga had no response to that, because deep down, he agreed with that. That’s why he had opted to leave his jacket at home, and told Tanaka to do the same. 

“I’ll be right back,” Tanaka said. He stood up and walked in the direction of the bathroom. Suga sighed. 

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ get into a fight in there!” Tanaka didn’t respond, but he imagined he was smiling. Suga, however, was ashamed that he even had to stay that out loud. 

The bar they were in was rather small. The tables were arranged against the window side of the room. There was a narrow walkway between the tables and the bar itself, which had stools stationed very close together. The stools had red leather seats. Above the bar was a chalkboard with the menu and the specials of the day. The lighting was tinted red, casting a rather eerie glow over the entire building. “Normal” people didn’t usually frequent this establishment, so Suga felt this was the best one to come to. 

Especially when a  _ teenager  _ walked past him. 

He did a double take. It wasn’t uncommon to see kids try and sneak in— to be honest, it was sometimes funny seeing how hard they would try. Sometimes they would be successful; but most of the time, it ended with the kids being  _ carried _ off by the bouncer.

Suga had no clue how this kid got in. He didn’t even look like he wanted to be here. His hands looked like they were shaking—not only that, he obviously looked under twenty. The kid suddenly turned on him, obviously feeling Suga staring at him. He quickly shifted his gaze away. 

However, once the kid had walked away, he cast a glance over to the back of the bar. He liked to keep an eye on who came and went, in case there was anyone of extreme interest—like the orange-haired teen. Cops would check up on the bars from time to time, but that was honestly the least of his worries. There were far worse people who could show up.

But what he saw in the back of the bar was much, much worse than cops.

Two guys were ganging up on the very same kid that Suga had watched walk by him minutes ago. They were speaking to him in low tones, but with every sentence, the kid looked even more terrified. He could’ve sworn he saw a gun being drawn, but it was too far to tell. 

Suga clenched his fist. He knew he shouldn’t get in the middle of it. He knew Daichi would scold him for doing something so reckless. But he had to. He couldn’t let this kid  _ die _ . He glanced at Tanaka, who had returned to his seat. He sighed, knowing exactly what he had to do. 

“Tanaka!” He whispered suddenly. The other man looked up and over at him. 

“What’s up?”

“How do you start a bar fight?” Tanaka state’s at him incredulously. 

“Come again?”

“How do you start a bar fight?” He repeated, throwing an anxious glance at the orange-haired kid. Tanaka blinked once, looked at his drink, and then burst out laughing.

“WAIT— You, Koushi Sugawara, the person sent to make sure I didn’t cause a bar fight  _ wants to instigate one himself? _ ” He cackled harder as Suga stated flatly at him.

“Yes, now will you please—“ he broke off as Tanaka doubled over, beer bottle forgotten. He glanced at the glass, an idea forming in his head. “Nevermind.” He said. He reached over and grabbed Tanaka’s abandoned bottle.

“Hey! I wasn’t finished with that!” Suga ignored Tanaka’s protests as he stood up and moved to the back of the bar. He walked over to the two men and tapped one of them on the shoulder. 

“Hey.” He smashed the bottle on his head without a second thought. The thug collapsed, knocked out cold. He heard the kid gasp and scramble back farther as the now-unconscious man’s friend stood up. He stooped down and picked up the gun that had been thrown to the side. Suga stared him down, ignoring the fact that he was at  _ least  _ six feet tall and much more muscular than he had originally anticipated. The entire tavern was frozen in shock, all attention on the unfolding scene. 

“BAR FIGHT!” Tanaka's familiar guttural shout filled the bar as he stood up and punched the man next to him. It took approximately ten seconds for the entire room to descend into chaos. The man Tanaka punched side tackled him, effectively knocking over everything on the bar counter. Which also enraged everyone else sitting there. It was a flurry of blind punches and loud crashes. Some of the bystanders screamed and ran out of the bar. 

“YEAH!!!” Tanaka screamed again, hoisting the first person he punched by the shirt and slamming him to the ground. He pulled his shirt off and swung it high above his head, still yelling triumphantly. The victory was short-lived, as someone picked up a stool and hit him in the back with it. Suga ducked out of the way of a stray plate being thrown. It shattered on the wall behind him. 

The bartender ducked behind the counter, shouting about calling the cops. He was holding a phone up and red-faced, however no one seemed to care that much. Suga’s blood froze at the thought of the police showing up, but he had to push it down. He had to focus on saving the kid. 

There were loud crashes and Suga could’ve sworn he heard a gunshot, but it was impossible to tell over the cacophony. Normally, he would be doing everything in his power to  _ stop _ the destruction, but he was using it to his advantage. The other man was walking toward the orange haired teenager, gun drawn and pointed at him. Suga sprinted toward him and tackled him, knocking the gun out of reach. 

The man stared at him, briefly shocked, before pushing him off and going for the shotgun. Suga barely had time to shove it further away. He sprang to his feet, glaring at his opponent. The chaos was numbed into the background. Suga chose to ignore the fact that Tanaka was beating someone up with a chair. 

The other man balled up his fists and ran at Suga. He ducked out of the way, just barely avoiding the flying fist. The man spun quickly despite his size and kicked Suga back. He stumbled back, but at least now he was between the man and the kid. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” The man growled, “Now I have to kill you  _ and  _ the kid.”

“You just answered your own question. I don’t like to stand around when a kid is being threatened,” Suga cracked his knuckles. The man leered at him. 

“This kid owes me a debt. He has to pay.” He glanced passed Suga, locking eyes with the kid behind him

“He’s a CHILD!” Suga swung at the man, hitting him square in the nose. He took satisfaction in the crack from the breaking bone and seeing the blood run down his face. 

“Why you little—“ The man lunged for him and grabbed his shirt before he could react. “I’m gonna make you wish you had never been born!” He slammed Suga into the wall. He gritted his teeth and struggled to free himself. The man drew back his fist, and Suga braced himself for the onslaught of punches—

But they never came. The man dropped him, stumbled back two steps, and collapsed. Standing behind him was none other than the orange-haired teenager, clutching a plank from a broken table. He squeaked and dropped the plank, jumping back. Suga pushed himself back up. 

“Nice one!” He gave the kid a thumbs-up. 

That was apparently the  _ wrong  _ thing to do, because the kid dropped to his knees and started shaking. 

“Hey.” Suga knelt down next to the kid, who was still shaking and still clutching the wooden plank. He yelped and dropped it. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” He got no response. He withheld an exasperated sigh, and kept his expression as gentle as he could. “My name’s Sugawara, but most people just call me Suga.”

“My n-name’s Hinata,” he mumbled back, not meeting his gaze. Suga smiled warmly.

“Nice to meet you.” The kid—Hinata—nodded in response. He paused before he spoke again, not wanting to upset him anymore. 

“Listen… I know this may be a strange offer, but do you want to come with me? I’m part of a group—“

“No! I’m not going to work for anyone else!” Hinata responded suddenly, his brown eyes narrowing in a burst of anger. Suga put his hands up in surrender.

“Hey, now, let me finish.” The teen looked away, and nodded. He cleared his throat and continued. “As I was saying… I’m part of a … group. I promise there’s no long term commitment required, it’s just a safe place for you to be while these guys are after you. We look after each other.”

“But…” 

“Hmm?”

“But if I don’t join- _ join  _ you guys, would you still protect me? Even if I’m just there for a day?”

“Kid, I promise that while I’m around, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” 

“Why?” Hinata asked suddenly. He was staring at Suga as if he had grown horns. Suga tiled his head.

“Why what?”

“Why would you help me? You don’t even know me.” 

“Because…” Suga hesitated. He had a good and valid question. He was right—he  _ didn’t  _ know him. The only information he had was that the kid was in trouble, and Suga could help him. So why? “Because it was the right thing to do. And the next right thing to do is offer to help you.” 

Hinata’s breathing had evened out. He looked less scared and more… curious. Suga held out his hand. “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want. But my offer still stands.” Hinata’s gaze flitted between his outstretched hand and his eyes. 

“Okay…” he gingerly took his hand and Suga pulled him to his feet. He walked through the bar, and kicked the unconscious man for good measure. The fight was still in full swing, and the bar was a complete wreck. Despite Hinata’s reservations about coming with him, he clung to Suga’s arm as they walked toward the exit. 

“Tanaka!” He shouted. The bald man’s head popped up from the fray. He stared at Suga as innocently as possible and dropped the man he was fighting on the floor. He strode over, bleeding from multiple scratches on his chest and face. He was still grinning, a slightly crazed look in his eyes. Hinata shifted behind Suga even more, gazing at Tanaka with wide eyes. 

“Suga! Man of the hour! This has been one of the best bar fights EVER!” 

“Shut up, I did what I had to do,” Suga scowled slightly.

“Wait until Daichi hears about this, man, he calls  _ me  _ irresponsible.“

“If you tell Daichi what happened—“

“He’ll find out either way, with a fight this big, there’s no  _ way  _ it won’t make the news!” The bald man was still cackling. Suga rolled his eyes.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Anyway, it’s time to go.”

“Already? I was just getting warmed up!” Tanaka pouted slightly.

“Exactly. And also—“ Suga shifted over slightly, exposing the teenager.

“Another one?” Tanaka asked.

“Yes. Do you have a problem with that?” 

“No no no I was just asking—“ Suga brushed past him, Hinata still following him. He pushed open the bar door and stepped outside. “It’s a bit of a walk to our ride. Just a couple of alleys down.”

“Why?”

“Um…” Before Suga could explain, Tanaka stumbled out of the bar, pulling his shirt back on. He was still grinning deliriously. 

“Right! I’m ready!” He wiped a bit of blood off of his face. 

“At least you didn’t get stabbed this time,” Suga said wearily. 

“That’s the spirit!” Tanaka strode past both of them. Suga gently tugged Hinata’s arm. 

“This way,” he whispered. They jogged slightly to catch up to Tanaka, who was still looking rather pleased with himself. Hinata kept casting nervous glances forward at Tanaka. “Don’t mind him.” Suga said after a bit. “He’s mostly bark. Only bites if you really give him a reason. He’s a nice guy underneath all that.” Hinata looked slightly more relaxed after that. They walked in silence after that. 

When they finally reached the alley, Hinata’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened in excitement. 

“Woah! You guys have  _ motorcycles _ ?” Tanaka laughed heartily. 

Suga’s Softail had been left blissfully untouched. The silver handles glinted in the streetlight. He had repainted the color of the body from the traditional pine green to a darker grey. His leather seat was slightly torn from the wear and tear of the past year, but was still nice looking from at least a distance. He checked the saddlebags out of habit, even though he had brought nothing with him that night. He seemed the bags shut and turned back to Hinata and Tanaka. Tanaka was smiling smugly, his eyes glinting mischievously.

“Why yes we do my orange-haired friend! Kinda have to, seeing as we’re a  _ biker gang _ and all that—“

“You’re a WHAT!?” Hinata’s eyes stretched wide. 

“Did you not tell him?” Tanaka swung his head around to stare at him. Suga winced.

“Well—“

“THAT’S SO COOL!” Hinata exclaimed, beaming. “Why didn’t you tell me in the first place?”

“Well—um— I’ve found that most people aren’t fond of criminals?” Suga responded. 

“Oh… well, I don’t care! I think motorcycles are cool! Also do you have those cool jackets? Why aren’t you wearing them? What do they look like? If I join, do I get one too?” Hinata bound over to Tanaka’s and began to examine it, still firing off questions. 

“Cute kid. This is like the fourth one you’ve adopted this month.” Suga shot Tanaka a withering glare and crossed his arms.

“It’s not like I could leave him there, what with people trying to shoot him and all.”

“True.” Tanaka shifted his gaze back to Hinata, who was now sitting on the bike and gripping the handlebars with a dreamy expression on his face. “Second kid you saved from being shot this week.”

“I didn’t save the other one...Seijoh just brought him to us.” 

“Once again, that’s also true. But if you hadn’t convinced Daichi to take him in, he’d be dead too,” Tanaka countered. Suga shrugged. 

“Speak of the devil, we should probably head back before he starts worrying  _ too  _ much.” 

“Agreed.” Tanaka strode over to his motorcycle. “Hey kid. Do you mind scooting back? Kinda need to drive.”

“I GET TO RIDE ON A REAL LIFE MOTORCYCLE?!” Hinata looked like he was on the verge of exploding. 

“How else do you expect to come with us? Walking?” He asked with a laugh. Suga smiled as the two of them continued talking. Tanaka had already latched on to the kid, which was good. If Hinata did decide to stay with the gang, he would be integrated with ease. 

“Alright you two, I think it’s time to go.” Suga interrupted the two of them as he swung his leg over his own motorcycle. “Don’t get lost on the way back.” He revved up his bike and pulled away.

“Hell yeah! Wait until Daichi hears you started a bar fight!” Suga shook his head with a laugh, Riding his motorcycle was freeing, in a way. As he drove, he got time to think. As focused as he was on the road, it was easy to stay in his thoughts. He considered the events of the past week. Hell, Suga was even thinking about the events of the past year. 

He had ended up taking in four kids in the past week, all of them coming from various backgrounds, each with their own story. Suga didn’t know what compelled him to do it—it was usually a spur of the moment decision. But now more than ever, the gang needed these new members. And honestly...Suga just wanted to give them all a home. Tanaka swerved passed him, grinning. Hinata looked absolutely thrilled. He looked considerably happier than he had been an hour ago, which Suga considered a huge achievement. 

Even if it was just because of the motorcycles.

When they finally stopped, it was in front of a run-down housing unit that had long since been abandoned. The outer paint was peeling badly— Suga couldn’t even discern what color it had formerly been. The windows were cracked, some boarded up completely. The door was once a dark brown, likely mahogany. The metal knocker and knob were rusting over, turning the once- silver knob a ruddy red color. Suga reached the door and pushed it open. He held out his arm for Hinata, who was looking at the house with wide eyes. 

“Kid… welcome to Karasuno.”


	2. Introductions and Histories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi Sawamura never thought of himself as a leader. Much less the leader of a slightly illegal biker gang. Hell, he shouldn’t even be with them. It was an unfortunate set of circumstances that led to him becoming an outlaw. He didn’t mind that much. It just happened to cross his mind every once in a while. The entire situation had been skewed from the start.

Daichi Sawamura never thought of himself as a leader. Much less the leader of a slightly illegal biker gang. Hell, he shouldn’t even be with them. It was an unfortunate set of circumstances that led to him becoming an outlaw. He didn’t mind  _ that  _ much. It just happened to cross his mind every once in a while. The entire situation had been skewed from the start. 

Most of the stories were, actually. Everyone ended up with the gang through tragedies and hardships. His was no different. Hell, the entire gang could have a Greek tragedy written about it. Especially with the events of the past year, and the losses they had suffered. 

Daichi didn’t like to dwell on that.

It reminded him that he failed as a leader. 

He shook his head, mentally scolding himself. Suga would punch him if he even dared say it out loud. He had done his best, but no one could have foreseen what had happened. He had to stop dwelling on it. He still had a gang to lead, people who relied on him. 

The Karasuno base wasn’t anything special. Tanaka had found it after the raid. It was a run down abandoned house, practically falling apart at the seams. The building had been relatively easy to break into, as the previous owners had left the door unlocked. It gave Daichi the vibes of a haunted mansion. Tanaka, of course, loved it immediately. He wanted to go ghost hunting, but was deterred by Suga. 

The inside was just as messed up as the outside. It was dusty, which sent poor Ennoshita into a sneezing fit. There was one main common room, with a kitchen through one of the two doors on the side. Stairs that led up to the next floor were rotting and would give out from time to time. Tanaka had managed to steal wooden planks from a convenience store down the street, so at the very least, they were able to repair the steps when they broke. There were only a few rooms, but it was perfect for the small group. The gang had been greatly reduced after  _ the _ raid, so fitting had been no problem. They had more than a couple of dead mice to clean out of the back room. But over time, it became their home. 

Daichi walked down the stairs of their compound, nodding to Ennoshita as he passed. The younger man waved as he began his own climb up the wooden steps.

“Going to check on them?” Daichi asked as he passed.

“Yeah,” Ennoshita said with a slight sigh, “With Suga watching Tanaka, someone needs to make sure the new guys don’t rip each other apart.” Daichi nodded in agreement. He wondered what went through Suga’s head every time he brought home another “stray” as he liked to call them. He wasn’t  _ opposed _ to taking in the kids… he just wished they would get along better. It would be better for the gang as a whole if they could cooperate. 

“Give them a chance, Daichi.” Ennoshita stopped at the top of the stairs. It was like he read his thoughts, saw the doubts forming in his mind. “Those three have only been around for a couple of days. They’ll get along eventually. Look on the bright side— it’s only been a couple of taunts, anyway. No broken noses.”

“You sound like Suga.” 

“He’s a smart guy. There’s a reason he’s the one in charge of watching Tanaka. And Nishinoya, when he was…” Ennoshita trailed off. Daichi looked away. Neither of them could form any more words. 

“Right. Good point. He is definitely the most responsible.” Daichi forced a smile, repressing the memories of that night. Ennoshita shuffled his feet nervously. The raid was a sore subject for all of them. It was a painful memory, sharp and jabbing at all of them. Before the younger man could reply, a loud crash sounded from upstairs. 

“Damnit, Suga said this would happen,” Ennoshita groaned, hand on his forehead. Daichi smiled for real, a small laugh escaping him.

“Good luck. I’ve heard candy helps tame wild kids.”

“I knew I should’ve made Tanaka grab that pack of Skittles when he was raiding the convenience store!” Ennoshita said, laughing. Daichi felt a twinge of relief. Ennoshita had a lot of internal guilt, for reasons Daichi couldn’t fathom. He had, after all, helped hold them all together when everything was collapsing. He watched him pull open the door to the room where the younger members were, from the sounds of it, fighting once again. 

Daichi continued down the stairs and turned into the deserted common room. Tanaka and Suga were still out at the bar, and everyone else was upstairs, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He wasn’t enthusiastic about that.

His thoughts and daydreams had been turbulent lately. It had been a year since the disaster, but the guilt still felt like an open wound. The feeling of failure was one Daichi grappled with constantly. The raid happened under his command. The leader before him died on his watch. And before that, his parents. Suga and the others would tell him that those things weren’t his fault, but Daichi would likely blame himself for those events for the rest of his life. 

He was in a slump, and he knew it. Leading was taxing, and especially with the pressure from the law enforcement and rival gangs. He had to defend what little territory they had left, which seemed to shrink every time he blinked. Seijoh was quick to snatch up land, especially when they knew Karasuno was ill-equipped to defend it. 

Daichi turned toward the window he was standing by. He couldn’t hear any sirens, which was always a good thing. The place Karasuno was located was fraught with the law enforcement, as many gangs were located in the area. Every wail from police cars sent a shiver down his spine. He pushed open the window, letting the cold air rush in and listening to the cars drive by. 

The last time he heard sirens near them, it had ended in a disaster. It wasn’t one Daichi would like to repeat. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Red glows from the signs bounced off the wall, reminding him of the flashing lights. Every interaction with the police made him more bitter, made him more willing to bend and break the law. He blamed them the most for what happened to him, and then the gang. 

Daichi shot a glance at one of the jackets laying on the table on the opposite end of the room. It was folded neatly, back facing up. The silver wings were illuminated by the lights in the room. Daichi vividly remembered the first time he saw one of those jackets. It had been the last time he saw his parents. 

—

_ A gunshot echoed through the streets. His father gripped Daichi’s shoulders tighter. They were in one of the more questionable parts of the city,walking past one of the many alleys that dotted the city. It wasn’t uncommon to see blood splatters on the sidewalk or police tape block off the dark alleys. His mother looked anxious.  _

_ “That sounded close.” She whispered. She must have thought Daichi wouldn’t hear. But Daichi heard everything. He didn’t know this at the time, but this would be the last time he would ever see his parents.  _

_ “I agree… we should walk faster.” His dad tugged his hand, pulling him along. Daichi had been 16, and being a teenager naturally meant he did not like having his hand be held by anyone other than a date. He pulled his hand away quickly and walked next to them.  _

_ A police car swerved by them, lights on and sirens blaring. More gunshots sounded through the street. They continued to sound closer and closer. The people nearby were looking uncomfortable as well. Commands from the cops were being shouted. They rushed past the civilians, eyes narrowed and hands clinging tightly to their weapons.  _

_ “Come on…” Daichi’s father whispered, his gait quickening even more. Anxiety was written all over his face. His mother was throwing fervet glances behind her. Daichi tucked his hands into his pockets to stop the shaking.  _

_ A silver streak flickered in the air. The bullet caught the light in such a way that it looked almost beautiful. A silver spark in the air. It was visible for only half a second before it buried itself in his mother’s chest.  _

_ His father screamed. _

_ Daichi would’ve too if he hadn’t been so paralyzed with shock. He scrambled back. There were shouts; people were diving for cover as the fighting spilled out from the alleys. He stumbled away, dazed with fear. He could hear the gunshots ricocheting off the walls. There was screaming, so much screaming. He ran to the closet opening in the streets and ducked into it. He pressed himself flat against the wall and listened to the gunshots and shouting. He just wanted it to end, he wanted it to stop, he wanted—  _

_ Then there was silence. _

_ A deafening, deathly silence. The only disruption was the never-ending wailing of the sirens. The police cars were abandoned at the end of the road, the red and blue reflecting off of the walls. Daichi was still paralyzed with fear. After an eternity, he heard heavy footsteps walking in his direction. His heart leapt into his throat.  _

_ “Shit! Guys, there’s a kid here!” Under normal circumstances, Daichi would’ve crossed his arms and made a snide comment about being old enough to drive in America. He saw who it was, and his blood froze. His legs were shaking badly, his mind going far too fast to even attempt to form words. He scrambled back a couple of meters.  _

_ “I’m not gonna hurt you.” The man faced him, holding his palms up. A crow feather tattoo showed on the man’s exposed wrist. Daichi’s heart skipped a beat. These weren’t the bystanders he had initially thought they were. They were the ones who had been shooting at him. They were the ones who might have killed his parents.  _

_ “What should we do with him?”  _

_ “We can't kill him.” _

_ “I know that, but we can’t leave him here!” _

_ “The police will make sure he gets back with his family.” Daichi opened his mouth to point out that his family was, in fact, dead. Before he could, a siren wailed. The gang members jumped.  _

_ “We have to go, now.” The others nodded. One of them pulled Daichi to his feet, and nudged  _

_ “Hey! Who said I wanted to go with you—?” _

_ “We can bring you back here if you want to leave, but you should come with us for now.” _

_ “That makes no sense!” Daichi protested. However, as much as he protested, he wasn’t opposed to going with them. His family was, after all, gone. He’s heard the foster system wasn’t ideal.  _

_ But why would these criminals want to take him in?  _

_ “I told you we should’ve brought the bikes,” one of the members muttered as they ran. Daichi's hands were still shaking. They’d been shaking for a while. The same man who had pulled him up was pulling him along, making sure the teen didn’t fall behind. Daichi’s lungs burned as he ran with them, but he kept his mouth shut and his eyes narrowed. He knew he could break away if he wanted to, but he didn’t know if they would shoot him. Even if they had said they wouldn’t, some of the men looked too trigger-happy for him.  _

_ They rounded a corner and stopped, chests heaving. Daichi slumped against a wall, and wiped the sweat forming on his brow away. The leader of the gang straightened up when he saw him. His eyes narrowed. _

_ “Okay, who brought the kid?” No one answered at first. All of them glanced _

_ “It’s kidnapping!” _

_ “Were we supposed to leave him with the police?” _

_ “Yes! Then he could go back to his parents—“ _

_ “My parents are dead.” Daichi said coolly. “They were killed in the shoot-out.” A wave of silence met his words, the members shuffling their feet nervously or tugging the collars of their jackets. The leader cleared his throat. _

_ “Either way, the police could take better care of him then we can.” _

_ “So are you proposing we just drop him in the streets? We can’t go to the police station!” _

_ “He can ask someone for directions.” _

_ “What if the person is a serial killer?” _

_ “Oh for the love of— What are the chances of that?” _

_ “The average person passes 18 serial killers in their life.” _

_ “That doesn’t mean it will happen to him.” _

_ “Doesn’t mean it won’t.” _

_ The bickering continued. The other gang members looked exasperated, and Daichi gathered this arguing was a reoccurring thing. His patience grew thinner and thinner. He was tired, he was hungry, and he was in shock. He wasn’t sure he had fully processed what had happened— he didn’t know if he ever would. But he could control his fate now.  _

_ “Will you shut up!” The words left Daichi’s mouth before he could stop them. All pairs of eyes turned to him. The leader’s mouth was upturned into a thin smile.  _

_ “The kid speaks.” He said softly. “Well? What you have our attention.”  _

_ “I—“ he gulped nervously, trying to ignore the weapons hanging at the sides of all the members. “IshouldgettodecidewhereIgo.” _

_ “What was that?” _

_ “I said I should get to decide where I go.” He raised his voice, clenching his fists and staring at the leader. He raised one of his eyebrows slightly.  _

_ “Alright. That seems fair to me.” Daichi nearly did a double take, shocked by the fact that he conceded. _

_ “Wait—what?” _

_ “You’re right,” the gang leader said with a shrug. “You’re your own person. You get to decide. You have five minutes because we have to keep running. If you wanna come with us, be ready to move out by then. If not, you can walk away. We won’t stop you.” _

_ Once Daichi recovered from the shock of being given a choice, he closed his eyes. He had to weigh each option. At first glance, he couldn’t even fathom why he was considering going with the gang. Daichi didn’t think a criminal record was good for college resumes. But he also didn’t want to go to the foster care system. He was certain his parents were dead. He saw his mom go down, and his dad hadn’t tried to call his phone yet. Daichi was going to assume the worst— he didn’t want to get his hopes up.  _

_ The foster care system was a wreck,at least, that was what he had been told by various sources. He believed it. His grandparents were in America and the other side of Japan, respectively. He hadn’t heard from the ones in America for a few years. He didn’t think they would be eager to take him, so that option was out. His grandmother who was still in Japan was not mentally fit to take custody over him, even if it was just for two more years. His father had been a single child and his mother’s sister was MIA. In other words, Daichi’s family was a mess.  _

_ His options were pretty limited. Which is why going with the gang may not be such a bad one. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He knew he was in trouble when his best choice was to go with a group of criminals. _

_ “Well?” The leader’s voice jarred him out of his thoughts. He blinked, and looked at the group. They didn’t look like horrible people—maybe he would be okay going with them.  _

_ “Will you teach me to drive a bike?” The leader laughed at that, and the other members cracked smiles. _

_ “Kind of a prerequisite of being in a biker gang, don’t you think?”  _

_ “Then in that case, I think I’ll come with you.” _

_ “Told you he’d choose us. We’re way cooler than the police, anyway.” The member who had found him slung an arm around his shoulder. “You look like a cool guy, too.”  _

_ Daichi smiled. He felt guilty, but… but he already liked these guys. They acted like a family, they were a family. He didn’t know if his parents would approve, he didn’t even know if they had been the ones to kill his parents, but he felt like… maybe he could make a home with them. _

—

Daichi tore his gaze from the window, jarred out of his thoughts by a loud car horn. He wondered what would’ve happened if he hadn’t been picked up by the gang. Hell, he wondered why he had gone with them in the first place. He didn’t know if his life would be worse or better. It was a hard pill to swallow… but he was okay. 

Daichi found himself at peace with it all. He felt like he had made the right decision all those years ago. He missed his parents, there was no doubt about it, but he… he was happy here. Despite everything that had happened, all the fights and raids and tragedies, he was at  _ home _ . 

“Daichi! Hey Daichi! Daichi, guess what!” Daichi was snapped out of his thoughts, turning his head to the door where a loud crash resonated from. Tanaka was standing in the door. He was cackling, grinning wildly. His face was speckled with dried blood, and he had a new gash across his nose. Daichi sighed. 

“Please don’t tell me you got into another bar fight,” he said tiredly, mentally preparing himself to give another lecture. 

“Nope! But  _ Suga _ did!” Tanaka turned around and pointed at the other man who was walking in behind him. Daichi blinked, confused. That couldn’t be right. Suga never started bar fights. 

“Come again?”

“Sugawara started a bar fight!”

“I thought you weren’t going to tell him!” Suga said, looking slightly alarmed.

“How else were you going to explain the kid?”

“I was formulating an excuse on the way back—“

“Wait. Wait. Slow down,” Daichi held up his hands. The two of them broke off from their argument to look at him, Tanaka still laughing and Suga with murder in his eyes. “What kid?”

“Oh.” Suga said. He stepped to the right, revealing a short, battered, orange-haired kid. He looked up at Daichi with wide eyes, and waved nervously. “This is Shouyou Hinata.”

“Suga…” Daichi started, feeling a familiar headache coming on. “This is the fourth one this month. You can’t keep kidnapping children.”

“One—,” Suga crossed his arms, “It’s not kidnapping, it’s pronounced  _ surprise adoption. _ Two— he came with us willingly. Three—you said it yourself; the gang needs more members. I’m recruiting.” 

“But—“ he broke off, seeing Suga’s glare. If looks could kill, he would  _ likely  _ be dead. Daichi sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Fine. If he wants, he can stay.” 

“I do! I really do!” Hinata nodded eagerly, brightening up. “Motorcycles are so cool! I wanna learn to drive!”

“Your job,” Daichi said to Suga, who smiled.

“I’d be happy to teach you.” Suga said. Hinata perked up even more, eyes shining. 

“Cool! Do I get to steal a motorcycle? I probably shouldn’t, but it also sounds like  _ so much fun _ —“ Hinata said, hopping from foot to foot. 

“Yeah!! That’s the spirit!” Tanaka shouted. 

Daichi smiled. He had to admit that the orange haired kid was pretty cute. It was a breath of fresh air to see someone so eager and happy about something. Not even the other new arrivals had been this excited, a shadow hanging over all of them. Daichi didn’t pry, electing to let them tell their stories when they were ready to. 

“Have you seen Ennoshita or Kiyoko?” Tanaka asked, glancing around the room.

“Ennoshita will kill you for getting into a bar fight again. But if you’re hellbent on finding him, he’s checking on the other two. Kiyoko dropped by earlier, but she said she might be back later. Said she found something about… y’know.” He trailed off. Tanaka’s smile faltered slightly. Suga stiffened too. The three of them were all thinking the same thing, an unspoken memory being shared between them.

“What?” Hinata asked, looking between the three of them, “Did I say something?”

“No, you’re okay. Don’t worry about it.” Suga said, patting his shoulder lightly. Hinata still looked confused, but didn’t ask anymore questions. I 

Daichi saw someone else walk in out of the corner of his eye. He turned to greet the person, expecting it to be Ennoshita. He was surprised to see it was another of the new members. He noted the sullen expression on his face, and withheld a sigh.  _ Probably couldn’t get along with the other two. He strikes me as… unfriendly _ .

“Hey Kagey—“ He was cut off by a loud gasp. Daichi turned and saw Hinata staring past him, locking eyes with Kageyama. He balled up one hand and pointed at him with another. 

_ “You!”  _

—

_ He felt someone push him out of the way. Hinata hit the wall, wincing slightly. He heard someone mutter something about a waste of space before striding away.  _

_ “Hey!” He shouted, turning around. A boy about his age was walking past him. He had blue hair that obscured his eyes from view. His mouth was pressed into a thin line; he looked irritated. He wore a white jacket that looked suspiciously like a gang jacket, but Hinata couldn’t confirm it.  _

_ “What do you want, runt?” He snapped. Hinata instinctively shrunk back. The other boy glowered at him. Hinata took a deep breath, and clenched his fists. _

_ “I-I’m not a waste of space! Don’t push me around! I- I’ll fight you!” He raised his fists. The blue haired boy looked at him with a mixture of disdain and malice.  _

_“You look like you could barely hurt a fly. Sorry shorty, I don’t want to be arrested for child_ _abuse.”_

_ That was enough for Hinata. He launched himself at the taller boy, and punched him square in the jaw. The blue haired boy looked offended, shocked that someone as short as him dared to attack him. Hinata took that opportunity to try and tackle him-- which didn’t succeed. He recovered quickly from his initial shock, and grabbed Hinata’s shirt as he tried in vain to free himself. Hinata grabbed his arm and dug his nails in. The other boy yelped in surprise but didn’t let go.  _

_ “You should learn when to quit!” The boy shoved him into the wall. He had an iron grip on him. Hinata, being the responsible kid he was, spat right in his face. The other boy’s grip tightened as he punched Hinata in the face. He felt something in his nose crack and blood dripped down his chin. He raised his arm back, prepared to strike again-- _

_ But then he dropped him. Hinata slumped to the ground, coughing slightly. The other boy snorted as he shook slightly.  _

_ “As I thought. Not even worth my time.” With that, before Hinata could even respond, he ducked into an alley and was gone. He scrambled to his feet and ran away, fighting back tears of humiliation. As he ran, he made a silent promise. Hinata would find him, someday, and he would  _ prove  _ that he wasn’t a waste, that he was worth something, and we would beat him-- _

“You!” Hinata shrieked, throwing an accusatory finger up at the boy. He looked briefly startled, and then his gaze turned to one of rage. The two of them stared at each other, disgusted by the mere presence of each other.

“What the hell is Shorty doing here?” The blue haired boy asked, looking at the two older members. 

“Oh! You two know each other, then?” Suga said, looking slightly uncomfortable. 

“We’ve run into each other,” the other boy said icily. Suga was nervously wringing his hands, tensed up and casting nervous glances in Daichi’s direction. Daichi’s face was 

“That’s a nice way of putting it.” Hinata spat back, practically bristling. 

“I—uh, I see. Well, Shouyou Hinata, meet Tobio Kageyama.” Suga seemed to be trying very hard to keep the intensity of the room down. Unfortunately, it wasn’t working. Hinata’s anger only rose by simply  _ looking  _ at him. 

“How can you let someone as awful as him into the gang?” Hinata demanded, not taking his eyes off of Kageyama. 

“Because they know a good member when they see it. At least, I thought they did.” Kageyama rolled his eyes slightly, as if the fact were obvious.

“Can we  _ please _ —“ Suga tried again, sounding slightly more desperate. 

“Funny, then why are you here?” 

“Because I’m not a waste of space.”

“Sure are acting like one. I bet the only reason you came here is because no one else wanted someone as bad tempered and awful as you!” 

That seemed to have touched a nerve for Kageyama, who straightened up and ran at him. Suga jumped in the way and pushed him back. Hinata himself jumped up and prepared to run over, but before he could, he felt someone grab the collar of his shirt and jerk him back. He yelped, and turned to see a  _ very  _ angry looking Daichi glaring down at him. 

“For the love of God—“ he muttered, dragging him back. Suga was trying to calm Kageyama down, who was still glaring daggers at Hinata from across the room. Tanaka and another man were standing in the entrance way, watching. 

“I’m… gonna go check on the other two,” the other man said hastily and walked out quickly. Tanaka rolled his eyes. 

“Ennoshita, you’re gonna miss all the fun!”

“I’m just smart enough to hide from Daichi’s rage!” He called back, before disappearing down the hallway. Tanaka stepped into the room and stared over at Hinata. He flashed him a quick grin and mouthed “rooting for you” before moving to the back of the room. Daichi sighed, and let go of Hinata. Kageyama shot him a smug look from over the shoulders over the two older members. 

“If you two can’t get along—“ the words were barely out of Daichi’s mouth before Hinata launched himself at Kageyama again. Kageyama jumped to the side, and swept his leg out. Hinata face planted, but sprang up not even seconds later. Before he could throw a punch, Suga grabbed him and pushed him down. He hit the floor with a thud. 

“Stop!” He yelped, rotating to put himself in between Kageyama and Hinata. Hinata peered out from behind Suga, still glaring at Kageyama. Kageyama was staring at him, eyes full of anger. Tanaka was laughing in the background, doubled over and trying to pull himself together. He was silenced by an intense glare from Daichi.

“Suga, please step out of the way.” His voice was dangerously low. Suga sighed, rubbed his forehead, and complied, moving over to stand next to Tanaka. Hinata bounced back to his feet and straightened up. The room felt darker now, as if the disappointment and anger was sucking the very light out of the area. Hinata felt a chi run down his spine. 

“Do you two not understand the meaning of  _ getting along?” _ Daichi said, crossing his arms. His eyes were hooded slightly, and irritation seemed to be radiating off of him. Both Kageyama and Hinata flinched. 

“But he—“

“If you’re going to be part of the gang—“ Daichi cut Hinata off, “—then you have to act like friends. More than friends, actually. This gang is your  _ family  _ now. Family may fight, but never like this. They aren’t out for blood. They support each other.”

“You’re one of us now. If you want to stay, you have to learn to work together.” He paused, surveying the two of them. “In fact…”

“Daichi…” Suga said hesitantly, worry written across his face.

“Relax, Suga. This won’t kill them.” Daichi threw a reassuring smile in his direction before turning back to Hinata and Kageyama. Hinata’s palms were sweating. He didn’t like the sound of this, at all. 

“Part of being part of a biker gang is driving motorcycles. Kageyama, you have some experience with this. So—“

“Are you proposing a race? Because I’ll beat Shrimp without a dou—“ Kageyama started.

“No. Were you listening at all? This is about building teamwork,” Daichi snapped. “Fine, I’ll cut to the chase. You—“ he pointed at Kageyama— “Will drive. And you—“ he pointed at Hinata— “Will navigate. I’ll tell you more on Friday, which is when you’ll do it. It should be easy, but—”

“What?!” Hinata yelped, alarmed at having to do anything with the blue haired boy, “No way! I  _ refuse _ to work with him!”

“I thought you might say that. Fine, then.” Daichi shrugged nonchalantly, “Then you can walk out. You know where the door is.” Hinata slumped back, looking sullen. He didn’t  _ want  _ to leave. He liked everyone he had met so far, save for Kageyama. The leader took his body language as a sign that he would comply and go through with the exercise. Daichi walked back over to Suga and quietly conversed with him.

“This is your fault!” Kageyama hissed to him, eyes narrowed.

“You’re the one who ran at me first!”

“You started the argument.”

“Well  _ you _ —“

“That’s it.” Daichi said coolly. Kageyama and Hinata both froze. Hinata was terrified upon seeing the steely look in the leader’s eyes. He strode back over to them. Hinata tensed up, ready for the words that would send him away, back to the streets— 

But to his surprise, Daichi sat down in front of them. He surveyed the two of them, and sighed. He rubbed his hand on the bridge of his nose, and that’s when Hinata noticed a scar cutting across it. It looked like a bullet had sheared part of it off. Hinata was instantly curious to the history of that, to what had happened. 

“I think it’s time for a little story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO sorry for the late update! I meant to get this up last week but uh life happened.
> 
> Alt Title: Daichi being a Dad, Part 1
> 
> I finished S3 of Haikyuu and I— *screams into pillow*
> 
> That and The dreamland album by the glass animals gave me the serotonin I needed to finish this chapter 
> 
> ANYWAY DAICHI  
> He doesn’t get enough sleep and he has so much guilt over an event that I have hinted at and will talk about next time
> 
> Hinata and Kageyama... I love the enemies to friends (to lovers) trope so yes. Yes yes yes I’m keeping that aspect. 
> 
> Kageyama’s history... remaining a secret for now. I’ve already written the chapter where it comes up... be patient :DD 
> 
> THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY BETAS! COULDNT DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far! ILY all!
> 
> Next week: Tsukishima and Yams and a story from Daichi
> 
> Stay safe out there!


	3. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t trust you!” Hinata snapped back, tapping his foot against the ground. Kageyama didn’t respond at first, his eyes still downcast. He was thinking. When he looked up, his cold eyes were sparking with life, with a fire.
> 
> “I know you don’t trust me. But I want to win. And you can rely on that drive in me. I won’t let you down, even if I want to. There are more important things than a grudge right now.” Kageyama said, his blue eyes flaring with a newfound intensity. And for the first time since Hinata had first interacted with Kageyama, he smiled. It wasn’t a pleasant or even cordial smile, it was one full of challenge. 

Tobio Kageyama did not belong here. 

It was a series of unfortunate events that led to his arrival in the Karasuno gang. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to fit in. He didn’t like his new home. But he would have to make due, at least for now. Until he could figure out a way to get back to Seijoh. 

He just wished  _ he  _ hadn’t shown up. 

Shouyou Hinata was still glaring at him, his brown eyes narrowed into practically slits. Kageyama rolled his eyes. He was used to dirty looks, as if he had killed their pet or something. He’d been a part of gangs for long enough to have grown immune to sideways glances or hostile glares. 

Daichi was still looking at them, waiting patiently for them to pay attention. Suga took a spot on the ragged couch behind them, watching the gang leader closely. Hinata tore his gaze off of Kageyama and turned his attention to Daichi.

“Keep it impartial!” Suga called from his perch on the couch. Kageyama reclined back against the wall, crossing his arms. Daichi nodded to Suga. Kageyama wondered what story he had. He had a slight notion as to what it might be. The way the room seemed to darken when Suga and Daichi exchanged a glance, a memory shared between them. 

“Karasuno wasn’t always like…  _ this _ .” Daichi began, gesturing around the room. Kageyama scoffed softly. Karasuno could barely be described as a gang anymore. There were only a few original members left. Daichi ignored his quiet judgement. “We used to be considered a powerhouse. Feared throughout the entire district.”

“I think everything went downhill when Tashiro died. He was the leader before me. Another gang got to him, jumped us. We got him back to base. He died a couple of hours later, not before making me the new leader. I still don’t know why.” 

“Because you were his second in command?” Suga called, still sprawled across the couch. “That’s how I remember it.” 

“Well, I guess…” Daichi mumbled, blushing slightly. 

“Then you have your answer. Continue on.” Suga waved his hand, returning to staring at the ceiling. 

“Anyway, Tashiro’s death took a toll on the gang. He’d been leading us for a couple of years. He’s the one who gave us homes. We owed a lot to him, and not being able to save his life was a bitter pill to swallow.” There was a note of grief in Daichi’s voice. 

“We started to fall apart. We couldn’t get along. We were… falling apart. And it was my fault—“

“Hate to interrupt again, but no it wasn’t.” Sugawara stopped Daichi by tapping his shoulder.

“Suga…” 

“Impartial storytelling, or you aren’t allowed to tell it!” 

“We were at our height of power...and yet all we could do was fight. We crumbled, and fell apart faster than I anticipated. Faster than I could stop it. And-and the police. They took advantage of it. And so did Dateko, one of our rivals.” Kageyama had heard this story before. It was a bit of a legend among the other gangs, the Karasuno Raid. He remained silent, though, and let Daichi continue the story.

“The other gang leaked our location to the police. They staged a raid. Only-only the people you’ve seen here made it out. The rest were incarnated...or killed.” 

“Four people…” Hinata’s voice was a mixture of awe and despair. His eyes were wide with shock, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Kageyama rolled his shoulders nervously. He knew the losses had been bad, but with only four people making it out…

“If we had been more together, united under better leadership—“

“Daichi, for the love of God, stop blaming yourself! If you can’t tell the story without being self degrading, then I’ll finish it!” Sugawara marched back over and stood next to Daichi. He punched the other man lightly, before turning back to Kageyama and Hinata. 

“What he  _ means _ to say is that we fucked up. As a gang. We argued too much and that discourse led to the arrests and deaths of most of our members.” Suga finished shortly, glaring at the gang leader. 

“In a nutshell. There were still a lot of other factors—“ 

“Nope. Stop it. I’ll punch you again.” Suga threatened. Daichi put his hands up in surrender. 

“Fine. The moral of the story is that teamwork is everything. You have to get along, or at least fake it till you make it. We can’t have another disaster.” Kageyama cast a side glance at Hinata, who was listening with wide eyes. He nodded.

“I’ll do my best!” Hinata said, jumping up. “We gotta get this gang back to its former glory!” Daichi broke into a smile, and nodded.

“I think that’s a good plan.” Kageyama resisted the urge to roll his eyes. There was no way this ragtag group could compete with top gangs like Seijoh or Shiratorizawa. He’d overheard the brutal nicknames Karasuno had been given.

_ ‘The Wingless Crows, is that where you’re taking him? A perfect fit, really.’  _

Kageyama shook his head, clearing it. He clenched his fists, pushing down the bitterness that was rising in his throat. He was jolted out of his self pity by Suga, who was still talking about life within the gang. 

“--We all get tattoos, once we feel like we’ve made a home for ourselves here.” Suga pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, showing the black feather design that was imprinted on his wrist. “A crow feather. It reminds us that we’re all part of the same group, and that we’re a family. You don’t have to, of course, but it’s just a thing we do. Rite of passage, in a way.” He smiled at the two of them.

“Now, Kageyama, can you take Hinata to the others? I need to speak with Daichi.” Suga said. Daichi tugged the collar of his jacket nervously, as if he was already imagining the coming lecture. Kageyama nodded curtly, then gestured for Hinata to follow him.

“This way.” 

—

Hinata already disliked Kageyama. It was clear to most observants that he had an issue with the other boy. He walked behind him, far enough away so he could run back if he felt threatened. Kageyama didn’t look back at him once, his own gait awkward and stiff. When they reached the room, Kageyama pushed open the door.

“Here.” He mumbled, not meeting Hinata’s eyes. The ginger glared at him as he stepped into the room. It was a sparse, with only three mats laid on the wooden floor. There was a desk in the corner with a singular chair pushed against it. The walls were cracked, some of the paint peeling off of it. Next to each of the cots was a bag, claiming each for a different person. Hinata glanced around the room, seeking out the inhabitants. 

“Where are the others?” Hinata asked. 

“Right here.” A bored sounding voice sounded from behind the duo. Hinata craned his neck, trying to see over Kageyama. He pushed the other boy out of the way, observing the newcomers. 

There were two of them. A tall one with glasses and blonde hair, neat and cut short. His brown eyes regarded Hinata emotionlessly, his face like stone. He already sported a jacket similar to the one Daichi had worn. He brushed past Hinata and pulled it off, dumping it unceremoniously on his mat. 

The one next to him had olive green hair that barely hung past his cheeks, messy and uneven. His eyes were wide and curious as he peered at Hinata. Freckles dotted his cheek, in a spray that looked like stars across his face. He waved to Hinata before following the blonde in. 

“Who are they?” Hinata whispered to Kageyama. He attempted to be discreet, trying to keep his voice down. Apparently he failed, as the other two glanced back over at him. Kageyama sighed, and shoved Hinata away. 

“Tsukishima Kei and Tadashi Yamaguchi.” He said. “Tsukishima is the blonde asshole and Yamaguchi has the freckles.” 

“So you were the ones that pissed Daichi off. We could hear him yelling from upstairs,” the blonde—Tsukishima— sneered slightly. “Makes sense. You look like someone who lacks brain cells.”

“What makes you say that?” Hinata snapped, bristling. 

“Your height, for starters. I could go on.”

“What does that have to do with anything!?” 

“It just makes you look stupid.” Tsukishima scoffed slightly. He continued to regard Hinata with disdain. 

“You’re discriminating based on height! That’s so mean!” Hinata bristled indignantly, crossing his arms.

“Short people can be smart. But just not you.” Tsukishima finally broke and strode past Hinata without another look. Hinata turned around, about to say more. Tsukishima stopped in front of Kageyama. 

“As for you— I thought you would’ve learned to stop upsetting your gang leaders.” Tsukishima raised his head slightly, eyes fixed on Kageyama.

“Wha—“

“Shut up. We’ve had this conversation already.” Kageyama snapped. 

“Hinata hasn’t heard it, clearly. Look at his face.” Kageyama and Tsukishima both turned to face the ginger. Hinata was confused, there was no question about it. He had been out of the loop, not bothering to pay attention to the gang gossip. 

“He doesn’t need to know.” Kageyama said gruffly. 

“Sure he does. It’s only fair, isn’t it?” Tsukishima shrugged. “Everyone calls you ‘The King,’ right? Because you challenged  _ him  _ to a fight?” 

“I didn’t challenge anyone. You got your facts wrong.” The two boys continued to stare each other down. Hinata shuffled out of their lines of sight. He didn’t want to get caught in the middle of a scuffle, should one start.

“Then why’d you leave Seijoh?” Tsukishima accused. He pushed his glasses further up his face, eyes not leaving Kageyama’s.

“I didn’t have a choice.” Kageyama muttered, not breaking eye contact. 

“Care to elaborate?”

“ _ No. _ ” The force of his response caused Hinata to flinch slightly. Tsukishima didn’t waver. He held the blue haired boy’s gaze for a few moments longer before stepping back. Yamaguchi had edged to the back of the room, clearly uncomfortable with the tension. 

Without warning, Kageyama grabbed Tsukishima’s shoulders and slammed him into the wall. The blonde looked completely unaffected. His face maintained a mask of perfect neutrality, apathetic and uncaring. Kageyama’s shoulders tensed, and he planted his feet. 

“Maybe you two should stop.” Yamaguchi said from the back of the room. Hinata stole a glance at him. He still looked uncomfortable, throwing nervous glances at the door. “You don’t want the others to hear.” 

“They probably already have.” Kageyama said harshly, not taking his eyes off of Tsukishima. “And let them hear it. I don’t give a damn.” Tsukishima smirked, finally showing an emotion. 

“What the hell is that for?” Kageyama snapped the question out. 

“Oh, nothing. Just proving that you really do think with your temper rather than your head. I thought you were already on thin ice? Do you really think fighting me will do you any favors?” Tsukishima challenged him, keeping his head high and eyes cold. Hinata couldn’t understand why he felt the need to inflate the situation. Granted, he did it too, but he had a history with Kageyama! What did Tsukishima want with him, or Hinata himself? 

“No, but it will sure as hell make me feel better.” Kageyama muttered. His hands were tight on Tsukishima’s shirt. There was a heartbeat of silence before Kageyama let out a heavy sigh, and stepped back. He released his hold on Tsukishima’s shirt. “Not worth my time.” 

“As I thought—“

“We’re gonna beat you on Friday!” Hinata interjected before Tsukishima could say anything else, jumping up and down to maintain eye level with him. The blond boy snorted, clearly amused by his antics, which only enraged Hinata further.

“Calm down, you look like a feral orange chinchilla. And to answer your challenge—have you ever even driven a motorcycle?” Hinata paused in his jumping. Tsukishima smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

“I have.” Kageyama’s voice sounded from the corner. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Can you even cooperate with other people?”

“I work with people who know when to shut up.”

“It’s hard to shut up when there’s so many mistakes to point out with your  _ terrible  _ leadership.” 

“Shut up Tsukki—“ Hinata interjected. 

“Don’t call me that.” Tsukishima’s face darkened, eyes flashing dangerously. Hinata ignored the warning signs, still standing on his toes and glaring at the taller boy. 

“Kageyama and I are gonna beat you!” 

“That’s the fifth time you’ve said that.” Tsukishima said with a yawn, returning his face to neutrality. 

“And I’ll keep saying it cause it’s true!” Hinata continued to stare the taller man down until he shrugged and turned away. He retreated to the far corner of the room. Hinata took this as a victory. He stuck his tongue out at him and crossed his arms.

“Very mature.” Kageyama muttered from his perch on the chair. Hinata marched over to him, arms still crossed.

“Just ‘cause I have to work with you, doesn’t mean I like you.” He declared.

“Same.” Kageyama blinked, unaffected by the comment. Hinata glared at him harder,

“I’m driving.”

“Daichi said I was. And you don’t even know  _ how _ .”

“I don’t trust you!” Hinata snapped back, tapping his foot against the ground. Kageyama didn’t respond at first, his eyes still downcast. He was thinking. When he looked up, his cold eyes were sparking with life, with a  _ fire _ . 

“I know you don’t trust me. But I want to  _ win _ . And you can rely on that drive in me. I won’t let you down, even if I want to. There are more important things than a grudge right now.” Kageyama said, his blue eyes flaring with a newfound intensity. And for the first time since Hinata had first interacted with Kageyama, he smiled. It wasn’t a pleasant or even cordial smile, it was one full of challenge. 

“Then let’s kick their asses.” 

—

“Are you sure they’ll get along?” Daichi turned to Suga the moment Kageyama and Hinata left. Suga tilted his head. He sighed, and slowly shook his head.

“Not yet. Too much bad blood.” Daichi sighed. The last thing he needed was to spend his time prying apart new members and solving arguments that were barely worth thought. 

“They’ll have to get over it.” 

“I think they will. Eventually. I have a good feeling about this. Let’s just wait and see what happens on Friday, okay?” Suga said, eyes still on the stairs. Daichi nodded. 

“Yeah. Friday.” The two of them stood in silence for a moment. Daichi cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“You didn’t have to stand up for me.” He mumbled, hands behind his back. 

“What are you talking about?” Suga blinked over at him, confused. He tilted his head, brown eyes narrowing. It was likely he was putting the pieces together, but Daichi still said it. 

“With the bad leadership thing... you and I both know I sucked. I let the gang fall apart. You didn’t have to lie and say it wasn’t my actions.” Suga didn’t respond at first. He just stared thoughtfully into space. Daichi shuffled his feet, and then began to speak again. “I—“

Suga punched him in the gut.

“Ow! What the hell—“

“Daichi Sawamura, you are a VERY GOOD LEADER, and you need to stop beating yourself up for something that wasn’t your fault!” Suga crossed his arms, glaring down at him. “If I have to beat the sense into you, I will, because so help me, I am tired of everyone thinking that night was their fault, and I don’t need you going around and saying that too!” Daichi blinked at him, and straightened up.

“I—“

“I’m not finished.” Suga cut him off, arms crossed again. “You are a good leader, and you have to embrace that! You can  _ easily _ rebuild what we once had if you let go of the past!” 

“That past is hard to let go of. What happened to-to Nishinoya, and everyone else, and Asahi-“

“What  _ Asahi _ did was especially not your fault.” There was a bitter note to Suga’s voice, one full of regret. “I saw him leave, and I didn’t stop him.”

“Now who’s blaming himself?” Daichi poked Suga’s arm. 

“I’ll stop blaming myself if  _ you _ stop blaming yourself.” Suga snapped back. “I said it was the  _ gang’s  _ fault that everything went to hell, not yours. I was part of the gang. Therefore, I was more at fault then you.”

“That could go in a circle all night.” Daichi said wearily. “Why don’t we just both work on forgiving ourselves?”

“I can try for that.” The two of them stood next to each other, unmoving. Suga was still staring at him, eyes narrowed. “Have you been sleeping in the past week? You look… exhausted.” Daichi sighed. He knew it was only a matter of time until Suga mentioned it, given how awkward and tired he’d been acting lately. 

“...I...No. I’ve been going to sleep with nightmares. Every night, every damn night, there’s been something. Sometimes it’s the raid, sometimes it’s my parents, and sometimes it’s...my fears.” Daichi admitted. “It’s hard not to blame myself. After all, the only things I can see are failures. The tragedies that plague me.” 

Suga sighed. The silver haired man walked over and swept Daichi into a tight hug. The other man gently guided him to the couch, and helped him sit down. 

“I think...we’re both just so scared of this new responsibility. Trying to lead again.” Suga said quietly, arms wrapped around Daichi. 

“You don’t have to bear any of it.” Daichi pointed out quietly. “You’re not the leader.”

“No, but there’s no way in hell you can wrangle all of the new kids by yourself.” Suga replied, “Besides, you’d be lost without my wonderful advice.” Daichi cracked a smile. He laughed and shook his head. 

“Fair enough.” 

“So...what is the challenge you’re planning?” Suga asked, resting his head on his hands. 

“Can’t tell you. It would ruin the surprise.” Daichi smirked slightly. “It should be fun to watch.”

“Now you’re making me more curious!” Suga protested. He looked up at Daichi with pleading eyes and fake pouted. 

“I hate you.” Daichi sighed. 

“No you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.” He conceded, 

“It’s really nothing special. Just testing their teamwork.”

“You’ve said that. Give me details.” Suga said dryly.

“Fine. I’ll be taking them to the old base. I want them to see the damage of the raid.” 

“Don’t think your story resonated, huh?”

“Not enough.” There was a heartbeat of silence. To Daichi, it seemed impossible to not take that story to heart. The horror of it all left a lasting impact on the survivors of the raid. Suga was clearly thinking the same thing, as his eyes became more hooded. 

“I also don’t think I’m going to give them jackets yet.” Daichi cast a glance at the folded fabric on the table. “Not until they can prove that they can get along.”

“That’s probably a good idea.” Suga nodded. 

“I just don’t want history to repeat itself.” Despite the reassurance, Daichi still felt the need to justify himself. 

“I get it.” Suga put his hands up in surrender. “I wouldn’t either. Besides, Hinata doesn’t know if he wants to stay yet.” 

“I think he will. Did you see the way he looked at the bikes? And how excited he was just to be here?” Daichi said with a small laugh. Suga snickered slightly. 

“True. Tanaka’s already taken a strong liking to him anyway.”

“Thank God he approves of  _ one _ of the new members.” Daichi sighed. The past few days had been rough, and very reminiscent of the days before the raid. It was likely one of the reasons he had lost his temper with Kageyama and Hinata, why he felt compelled to tell the story. 

“I thought he was going to tear Kageyama apart. Or Tsukishima for that matter.” Suga rubbed his arm, as he had been the one to pull the two apart. Daichi had walked in on the aftermath of Kageyama’s arrival. Tanaka and Kageyama had taken a dislike to each other, Tanaka believing he had been sent to spy on Karasuno by Seijoh. Suga hadn’t been able to explain what had happened, that Kageyama had been exiled. He ended up taking the punch meant for the younger boy. Tanaka felt bad seconds later, apologizing to both Suga (and Kageyama, as reluctant as it was). The two of them remained icy, unable to speak to each other. 

“Tsukishima did insult him almost immediately…” Daichi winced, remember how he had been the one to stop Tanaka from attacking the blonde. “He doesn’t seem very social. I’m surprised he decided to stay.” 

“Rumor is he already has a criminal record.” Suga shrugged. “Him and Yamaguchi have nowhere else to go.”

“Hmm.” Daichi tilted his head, curious. “I wonder what his story is.”

“I don’t think he’ll tell anyone. Neither will Yamaguchi, not unless Tsukishima says something.” Suga mused. “And I don’t know how well the others will get along. They all seem like a… _ highly opinionated  _ group… Then again, that can be a good thing. Maybe they’ll differences will bind them closer together.” 

“I just hope we don’t fall apart again.” Daichi murmured. 

“Have a little faith. I think it’ll turn out okay, in the end.” As soon as the words left Suga’s mouth, a loud crash sounded from the second floor. The silver haired man’s shoulders slumped.

“...or maybe they’ll kill each other.” Daichi finished for him. He rubbed his temples, feeling another headache approaching. 

“Heaven help us.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA sorry for the delay school grabbed me by the ankles and said "no <3"
> 
> BUT   
> This is where the story is picking up... Next chapter will have Seijoh action  
> Honestly the world building and history of the gangs was one of my favorite things about the entire AU
> 
> tsukishima. tsukishima. tsukishima. Bastard I love him.
> 
> *coughs* daisuga 
> 
> What are notes? IDK   
> thank you for all the support so far! I hope you're enjoying the story so far >:)
> 
> Next week: hell
> 
> Stay safe out there!

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> I have?? been planning this for MONTHS i'm so excited!!  
> my brain went: imagine if the Haikyuu boys were BIKER GANGS so here we are!
> 
> The initial planning took two weeks, and the first part recently was planning wise! Believe it or not, most of the last chapters are half way done... motivation is weird
> 
> Anyway, so this is part one out of three! I won’t be discussing more about the series itself until much later, stay tuned ;)
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy this funky AU! Be gay and do crimes on motorcycles 
> 
> Warning: There will be blood and lots of twists 
> 
> Special thanks to the Hermi (BioHermistry on YouTube), Night (Nightcoment Productions on YouTube), Lua (LuaAshvyres on YouTube), Whisper (Whober on YouTube), Silvermist (Silvermist the Angstlord on ao3) and Spice (thatspicyseaflapflap on Ao3) for keeping me motivated and throwing ideas at me!! ILY All ❤️❤️✨  
> In the mean time.. stay safe out there!


End file.
